7 minutes in heaven revised
by xXthatoneinsanechickXx
Summary: 7 minutes in heaven with every person in homestuck that you could possibly want! Will you kiss and tell or is there something else hiding in that closet? Gets a little spicy but nothing too heavy ;) (Semi smut in later chapters, Rated M just to be safe!)
1. Authors Note

**AN: Hey guys! So since I wrote a series like this a reaaaaally long time ago, I thought I'd revise it and make it a loooooooooot better than what I did a long time ago. Its time I do 7 minutes in heaven real justice ;)**

 **Leave in the reviews who youd like to see yourself in the closet with ;) Unfortunately, my writer skills arent the best and if youre a guy and reading this, I sincerely hope youd like to see yourself in a mini dress getting absolutely all the chicks. ;) (and dicks but oh well ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯ )**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Love,  
Alaska**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

You sigh loudly, and tug down the shortest dress you've worn since homecoming, and that was practically a free show for everyone there. Getting here was such a drag. You worried for a solid 2 hours about what to wear, how to do your makeup, where the place was, who was going and so on so forth. You groaned as you walked up to Karkat's house. 'Why am I here again?' You asked yourself under your breath, your brain completely drawing a blank. Oh yeah. Your crush since FOREVER, [c/n], invited you.

You smiled at the memory.

 _You and [c/n] were sitting under a tree at the park after school on a Friday. You two were planning to go grab some lunch at the cafe around the corner when all of a sudden they rounded on you with the smile that you love so much._

 _"Hey [y/n] you wanna come to Karkat's house tomorrow? He's having a party and I'm sure he won't mind if you come." You beamed up at them and accepted calmly._

 _"_ _Course I would! You wouldn't happen to be asking me to be your date to the party would you?" You winked at them, seeming more confident and calm than you felt in that moment earning yourself a sheepish grin._

 _"_ _You got me there." They laughed._

When the flashback ended, and you were pulled into reality, you frowned as you arrived at the door. You sighed and knocked.

"Oh my I'm so sorry are we being too l- Ohmygod" John exclaimed as he answered the door and you watched his eyes widen to the size of the moon as he pulled you in. He gave you a once over and practically screamed.

"It's been FOREVER [y/n]!" Squealed John. "How've you been sister?" He grins charmingly and you try not to crack up at the familiar sight of his buck teeth. Looks like some things don't change. "You're certainly looking _fine_ today." He says as he shoots a wink your way.

"Hahaha I missed you too John." You said as you gave a warm smile as you flushed sheepishly at his compliment. You and John went to the same kindergarten and have been best-friends ever since.

"HEY! I have an idea, come on! Follow me!" He said as he pulled you into the living room. "We are all playing 7 minutes in heaven! Why don't you join us?" He offered. All your friends were there. Even Equius was there so it really had to be a riot.

"Hey since [y/n] just arrived why not let her get her turn first?" Cackled Terezi loudly and to your horror, the rest of the group seemed to agree with her.

"I do not see why not." Said Equius stiffly. You notice he's still sweating profusely and he has the same cracked shades from when you guys were back in middle school. [C/N] waved you over and shuffled a little to the side for you to have a seat next to them.

Since everybody agreed, you sighed resigned and sat down. Nepeta brought her cat shaped hat over to you and asked you to put your hand in with the same catty smile she's had on her face since forever.

You smiled back at her and she sent you a wink in return. You had no idea what that meant but by the way she was eyeing your figure, you definitely knew you looked good.

You did as you were told and you pulled out...


	3. Chapter 2: Eridan

You smiled back at her and she sent you a wink in return. You had no idea what that meant but by the way she was eyeing your figure, you definitely knew you looked good.

You did as you were told and you pulled out…

An odd white coloured stick. Oh. No wait, I take that back. A 'magic wand'. You roll your eyes at the indignity of it all and mentally prepare yourself for 7 minutes in a closet with.. Wait what was he always talking about again? Fishes? You shudder at the thought of the slimy scales on a fish and then steady yourself as you take in comfort that hes not _actually_ a fish.

You heard mumbles and a couple giggles from across the room as Eridan catches your eye. I mean, he wasn't _too_ hard on the eyes but he also definitely wasn't easy on them either. You take a look at a purple streak in his hair and you instantly wish you could kill yourself.

'Really? Purple hair? Wasn't that like.. So 2000's?' You think to yourself as you take your time in getting up from your seat to find Eridan already _very_ eager to meet you in the closet.

As you enter the closet you take your time and realise just how big the closet really was. I mean, you _knew_ Karkat was pretty rich, considering the fact that his dad was a pretty popular and uprising politician, hosting a whole bunch of conventions and charity events and all, but you really couldn't see _who_ needed a closet the size of the whole continent of Africa.

You shrieked suddenly as Nepeta gave your bum a smack, the sound reverbing through the room drawing a couple eyes up to see your red face.

"Nepeta!" You fumed, your whole face lit up like a christmas tree. You could see Karkat laughing from his place next to a blonde girl who looked like she seriously needed to lay off the drinks a little.

"SOUNDS LIKE YOU GOT A NICE ASS [Y/N], WANNA SHOW IT TO ME SOMETIME?" He yelled out, getting some whoops and cheers from the guys way at the back, basking in the glow of getting support from his friends. Meanwhile, Rose and another tall pale girl glance at him distastefully.

"Yeah well, since theres no way that's gonna happen, you'd better not get your hopes too high. Didn't know you were such a dick. Guess that's why your name's VantASS." You sneered right back. He picked the wrong night to mess with you. Your eyeliner was on fleek, your hair curled to perfection and nothing is dragging you down tonight. _Especially_ not the guy whos been messing with you since what? Third grade?

Your statements itself earned a few 'oohs' and 'aahs' as you felt Eridan snake his arm around your waist. You thought it was probably a trick of the light but you swear you saw Karkats eyes darken at the sight of somebody elses arm around your waist.

"Now if you excuse me," you said, dramatically draping your arms around Eridan's neck, "I have some business to attend to." You said as Nepeta closed the closet doors on you and Eridan.

As soon as you two were plunged into darkness, you immediately untangled yourself from Eridan and shuddered. "You can get your arms off me now thanks." You said, instead feeling him pull you flush against him. You had to admit though. For someone who talked of fish and sailing so often, he smelt really nice. Like some really expensive high end perfume brand.

"Now whats the fun in doin' that aye sweetheart?" He mumbles so close to your ear that you feel a chill run down your spine. You realised he actually had a slight coastal accent.

"Are you not from around here Eridan?" You ask, trying to stall for time as you felt _very_ conflicted emotions about him. For one, everyone seems to think hes just a desperate loser, but for another, with a couple of drinks in his system he's actually pretty smooth.

"Yeah? Well whos askin'?" He mumbles, trailing kisses down from your earlobe down your neck to suck on your collarbone lightly. You gasp at the contact and weakly try to pull away. "Y'kno' [y/n], I've never actually seen you not in sweatpants or anything shorter than knee length." He says giving your ass an appreciative squeeze. "Whats with the change in wardrobe hmm?" He asks, his touches sending electricity coursing through your veins. For a moment you completely forget that this is Eridan we're talking about and you just enjoy the feeling of his fingers on your body until this lips on yours throws you out of your stupor.

For 7 minutes, you decide to just allow yourself to get lost in him. He tastes like hard liquor but you don't mind. You run your fingers through his hair and let his fingers roam your tightly clad body. You let out a small sigh in appreciation and you feel your own fingers moving downwards to deftly undo his buckle.

You hear him chuckle darkly as he feels your fingers working his belt as he broke off the kiss for air. You had _NO_ idea that Eridan was actually such a good kisser. Neither of you could see in the dark but you swear you could feel his eyes on you at every moment.

"I was watchin' you the whole night ykno'?" He whispers in the dark as you finally undo his belt.

"Oh yeah?" You whisper back, as he presses you flush against him. "And d'you like what you see?" You ask cheekily back. He lets out a breezy laugh.

"I'd invite you over for dinner one day and you could stay the night." He flirts right back. You find yourself actually considering his preposition for a second before catching yourself.

"Thanks but no thanks sweet cheeks." You say as you give his bum a quick smack before grinding a little into him, causing him to groan at the sudden contact.

Oh yeah. You still got it.

"Unfortunately for you…" you trail off, dragging your finger down his surprisingly muscled chest, "7 minutes in a dark closet is enough for me." You say, just as Nepeta knocks again on the door, calling out for the both of you. You straighten your dress and walk straight out of the closet, leaving a very flustered Eridan standing in the closet behind you.

You take a seat back in the circle and smirks are thrown your way as Eridan decides not to sit for a while and instead makes a bee-line for the bathroom.

"Sooooooo. Little Miss Heartbreaker eh [y/n]?" Vriska says as she gives you a high five and takes a seat next to you. "Never pegged you as the type." She admits, a smirk playing on her lips. "Wanna grab a drink at the bar with me?" She asks, as she gets up and offers you a hand.

You shrug and give her a smile. "Sure why not? Wont be my turn for a while anyways."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! So this is part two! Thank you Shasta who suggested Eridan! Do keep sending in your suggestions and requests and be sure to fav and follow the story to be up to date! I promise the next part will come out soon! Do feel free to send in some suggestions if you feel that the story is lacking anything!**

 **Love,**

 **Alaska 3**


	4. Chapter 3: Damn it

You take a seat back in the circle and smirks are thrown your way as Eridan decides not to sit for a while and instead makes a bee-line for the bathroom.

"Sooooooo. Little Miss Heartbreaker eh [y/n]?" Vriska says as she gives you a high five and takes a seat next to you. "Never pegged you as the type." She admits, a smirk playing on her lips. "Wanna grab a drink at the bar with me?" She asks, as she gets up and offers you a hand.

You shrug and give her a smile. "Sure why not? Won't be my turn for a while anyways." Vriska gives you a smile as you take her hand – which is surprisingly cold - as she hauls you up from the floor. You take a moment to revel in how strong she is and then a glint of metal catches your eye. You nearly reel in shock but catch yourself as you notice that nearly her entire forearm is replaced with metal. She meets your eyes and flushes a dark shade of red.

"Skiing accident." She mumbles quietly, suddenly finding rapt interest in her shoes.

 _You are now Eridan for a brief period of time._

"Jesus Christ!" You mutter as you hurry towards the toilets. Who knew accepting a game of 7 minutes in heaven would be so…. Raunchy? You never really would've pegged [y/n] to be the type to say OR do things like that. It was quite the turn on.

You sigh as you finally enter the private space and lock the door. All at once, the brief yet fresh memories of her soft skin and her breath mingling with yours is all too much and –

 _You are now yourself again for the moment._

"Oh jeez Vriska I'm so sorry I didn't know." You stutter as you two walk off towards the bar, but she simply waves you off with a flick of her hand.

"I don't take it personally don't worry. People normally just stare but im used to it." She says dismissively as she walks up to the blonde who was sitting with Karkat previously. She seems to be passed out on the bar counter if her light snoring was any indication of it.

"LALONDE!" Vriska yells good naturedly.

"FRIGGLISH –I UM – AWAKEN!" The blonde snorts, blinking dreamily out of her sleep. As soon as she sees you however, she breaks into an ear splitting smile.

"HeEEYYY! You must like .. Be [y/n] amiRIte?" She slurs, gripping your arm and giving it a good shake. "I've like.. Heard soooooooo much about you from Karkat!" She says with a smile, resting her head against previously mentioned arm as she turns to regard Vriska.

"Sooooo what can I get you two lovely ladies tonite!" She exclaims, walking behind the bar and placing her palms flat on the table, more so to steady herself more than anything.

"I'll have one on the rocks please darl." Vriska croons at her, nudging you lightly so you could give the drunk blonde your preferred drink. You shrugged and just asked for a martini, to which the blonde immediately perked up and started mixing your drinks. You were mesmerized and perplexed at the same time as to how she was doing that while drunk but you decided not to question.

Two drinks and a wave to the blonde – whom you found out was Roxy - later, you find yourself thrown back into the fray with swaying bodies on a makeshift dancefloor. At first you awkwardly began swaying to the music but as the beat and the bass got to you, your body starting moving on its own accord.

From the corner of your eye you spot [c/n], with their eyes trained on you in the crowd. You tell yourself that the blush forming on your face is from dancing but your body tells you otherwise. Feeling bolder than you really are, you beckon them closer and they oblige with a smile.

Just as they were about to reach you, you suddenly felt a hand on your own pulling you out of the crowd. A look of confusion flashes on their face and before you know it, youre back in the summoning circle – you mean circle of friends – as Nepeta bounds up to you with her cat hat in hand.

"Ready?" She purrs. You sigh and run a hand through your hair.

"Well you don't leave me with much of a choice." You laugh, sticking your hand in to pull out…

 **AN: Well that does it for this chapter! Do fav, follow and tell me in the reviews who you enter the closet with next! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4: Weed Monster (Gamzee)

Just as they were about to reach you, you suddenly felt a hand on your own pulling you out of the crowd. A look of confusion flashes on their face and before you know it, youre back in the summoning circle – you mean circle of friends – as Nepeta bounds up to you with her cat hat in hand.

"Ready?" She purrs. You sigh and run a hand through your hair.

"Well you don't leave me with much of a choice." You laugh, sticking your hand in to pull out…

What seems to be a horn of some kind. You seemed to have looked confused so Nepeta just gestures for you to squeeze it. You look at her and then back at the horn and shrugged.

Why the fuck not.

The horn let out what could possibly have been the loudest horn blast you've ever heard in your _LIFE_ (which partially scared the shit out of you but also sent you reeling in laughter because the sound sounded like a cross between a dying duck and a whale), and it seemed to have startled half of your other friends who seemed to have been enjoying conversations right up to just then.

"Sup motherfuckers. You called?" And all of a sudden this tall and lanky and pale guy who you didn't really talk to much in school, with the most _ridiculous_ amount of tattoos on a person you've seen so far at the age of 19 walk right into the room. Not to mention, as soon as he walked in the room he made the whole place smell like someone set a whole pile of weed on fire and set it dead centre of the room.

You could literally see his eyes were so red, he might as well have been possessed by satan or something because _dear Lord_ you need Jesus. All he was wearing was a baggy tank top and a loose pair of sweats which hung deliciously low over his hips and framed him _very_ nicely.

'But this is probably just the alcohol talking.' You think to yourself.

His eyes meet yours from across the room and you _swear_ you see him lick his lips and GOSH. If that wasn't the most arousing thing you've seen all night, you don't know what arousing is.

He gestured to the closet and your body seemed to move on its own accord, as if just drawn in by his sheer boldness.

You also swear you can hear Karkat yelling to someone in the background about how a Gamzee just set fire to a literal bush and began smoking it, but you rolled your eyes because you know Karkat was one to add salt and pepper to a story just to make it more interesting.

You neared the closet and the smell of weed just became so strong it took all of your willpower not to turn back and gulp down a breath of fresh air. However, once you reached the closet, you realised that the smell was subsiding.

Either that or you were semi high and you didn't particularly like the latter.

You saw him already making himself comfortable on a large box in the closet and he smiles and pats the seat next to you. You turn back to see Nepeta nod at you and you close the door behind you, leaving you trapped with him in the dark.

"Name's Gamzee by the way." He drawls, the words for some reason sounding like music to your ears. Being completely in the dark, you couldn't see a damn thing, but you supposed he was a superhuman or something because you felt a warm body behind you and it was a pretty tall body because he basically loomed over you.

"And what's a pretty little thing like you playing a dirty little game like this?" He whispers into your ear. His breath pleasantly smells like chewing gum and you realise he probably is chewing gum to suppress the smell of weed. A true gentleman.

You simply shrug a response and you feel him laugh against you, the vibrations sending jolts to your heart as you realised he was probably just a really nice guy, just misunderstood.

You turn to face him and you manage to loop your arms around his neck and you felt him jerk a little in shock.

"The names [y/n], and I could ask you the same thing angel." You purred against his neck, feeling him snake an arm around your waist. Through his tank top, you could feel his (surprisingly) _really_ well toned abs and you swore you had to get a better look one of these days.

"Well, [y/n], I could think of a lot of reasons why a guy like me would play this kinda game." He says as he picks you up effortlessly and places you on top of the box he was just sitting on what seemed like a few heartbeats ago.

"For one," he drawls off, locking your lips in a kiss that tastes like peppermint and a slight tint of (what you guess) weed. "I can do that." Just those simple words let a dopey smile on your face and you were 98% sure it wasn't from all that second hand weed smoke you just inhaled.

Next, you felt his hands travelling down your legs and rubbing circles on your thighs. You couldn't help but let out a soft groan at that and you heard him chuckle darkly at that. "I could also do that. And this," He says as he slowly drags a hand up towards the spot where you could possibly want it the most but it merely glances off, to which you let out a sigh of annoyance.

You just felt as though all your senses were on fire all the time with him and it was so intense having someone take charge and tell you exactly what they intended to do. You felt your heart pumping faster in your chest as you wrapped your legs around his waist and knotted your hands in his hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

He simply hoists you up and pins you against the nearest wall and he groans into your mouth as he grinds into you. You let out a moan yourself and he just drinks it all up in the kiss.

"God, I know Karbro said you were off limits but.. Damn." He groans into your neck as he sucks on It and leaves a trail of kisses up to your earlobe. The words don't seem to click in your brain so you just leave it and enjoy the moment.

For a few more minutes, its all but hands up (and down) each other as you enjoy your 7 minutes of privacy, because fuck it. You can do what you want to whoever you want and nobody will know.

But all too soon, you both hear the knock on the door and you feel him scowl into your kiss, and unfortunately breaking it off.

"Well [y/n], it was a real _pleasure_ meeting you." He mumbles underneath his breath, emphasizing on 'pleasure' as you try in vain to fix your hiked up dress and messed up hair. That was quite possibly the hottest make out session you've _ever_ had with anyone ever.

"Why don't you give me a call next time your free and we can make some motherfucking miracles happen eh?" He says, looping a hand around your waist a little possessively, but you liked it as you both stepped out of the closet. You're very much aware of the eyes on you as Gamzee and you make your way back to the living room, all the while with Gamzee's hand around your waist and occationally, on your butt.

As you walked into the living room, you heard something drop and you look up confused as you saw Karkat steaming on the other side of the room, glaring daggers and both you and Gamzee.

"Whats up with crankypants?" you asked, rolling your eyes at him.

"Ah its nothing. Asshole's just had a major crush on you for the past decade but never had the balls to say anything." Gamzee whispers in your ear, leading you towards the bar.

You blink back confusion and as it slowly sinks in your mind is absolutely blown. "Second, Gamzee, are you being legit right now? He does?" you ask in absolute disbelief because… Gamzee just nods and gets a scotch from Roxy who is very happy to make you another martini as well, because God knows you need it.

Wait.. What the actual flying fuck.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the little abrupt ending, I kinda wanna bring Gamzee into the next chapter so I had to end it a little quick! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and do remember to leave who you want to see yourself in the closet with next in the reviews! (and fav and follow to keep being updated!)**

 **And a special thank you to TimelineGoddess is a Filthy Homestuck on Quotev for suggesting Gamzee! It was the first request there so I decided to do it!**

 **Love,**

 **Alaska**


	6. Chapter 5: You got chosen

"Ah its nothing. Asshole's just had a major crush on you for the past decade but never had the balls to say anything." Gamzee whispers in your ear, leading you towards the bar.

You blink back confusion and as it slowly sinks in your mind is absolutely blown. "Second, Gamzee, are you being legit right now? He does?" you ask in absolute disbelief because… Gamzee just nods and gets a scotch from Roxy who is very happy to make you another martini as well, because God knows you need it.

Wait.. What the actual flying fuck.

Just as you were about to take a sip from your drink, you hear stomping and you instinctively know its Karkat before you see him.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" He yells as he grabs Gamzee by the scruff of his neck, the taller one simply shrugging and giving you a wink and sliding you a piece of paper which seems to infuriate the shorter male just a whole lot more as he drags Gamzee outside.

You take a look at the paper and blush because written on it is his number and on the back of it it says "Call me to make some miracles ;o)" You roll your eyes but a smile makes its way onto your face nonetheless as you pocket the note.

Even above the party-goers voices, the loud bass thumping through your bones and the sounds of laughter in ever part of the house, you could still hear Karkat virtually screaming at the top of his lungs.

"HOW FUCKING COULD YOU-…. YOU KNEW THAT I -….. GOD I FUCKING LOATHE-….. YOU SHITBAG I CANT BELIEVE I CALL-…" Then you hear something break and you sprint outside to the two of them and see Karkat in an absolute fury with a broken glass bottle and holding it up to Gamzee, who has his arms up in surrender. His face still looks as stoned as it was before, but you could see the panic in his eyes as Karkat drew nearer.

You screamed as Karkat lunged, effectively stopping him in his tracks as Gamzee toppled backwards, eyes wide as he looks at his best friend. Shaking, rage gathered in his eyes.

Oh the tears were streaming now. You ran to Gamzees side and first checked if he was okay and when he nodded he was fine, you glared at Karkat. "What the actual fuck." You seethed, standing up and walking towards him purposefully. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" you screamed at him, yanking away the broken bottle out of his hand.

"You could've killed him!" you hissed, gesturing at Gamzee.

"Oh yeah? And what is he to you?" Karkat growled, stepping towards you. "That asshole knew that I liked you for so many years and he still had the nerve to go in that closet with you." He spit out, in his anger, not realising he basically confessed to you.

"OH well I'm SO SORRY." You say sarcastically, holding your arms up in mock surrender. "You never told me a day in my life. YOU bullied me. YOU taunted me every single day that I can remember and what did he do?" You sneered back, finding Gamzee at your side, his face passive as he puts a hand on your shoulder and shakes his head. Wordlessly, he leads the both of you into the house, leaving Karkat stunned in the garden.

When you get back inside you cant believe how angry you are. You head back to the bar and as soon as Roxy sees you her eyes travel up and down and she frowns.

"Looks like you had a bad time hun. Want anything?" She askes, propping herself on her elbows against the bar. You take shot after shot after shot until you really couldn't see straight anymore. You just wanted to forget that all happened. From the corner of your eye you could still see Karkat, his eyes always trained on you.

Suddenly, Nepeta wrenches you out of your seat and brings you to the closet. You look as confused as you feel but Nepeta just smiles.

"Terezi chose you!" She says in a sing song voice. You don't even remember putting in anything into the hat to be honest, but you shrug as Nepeta holds up [item]. You head inside the closet and perch yourself on one of the boxes as gracefully as you can half drunk, and wait for her. You hear her cackling before you see her and she seems to smell you before she sees you too.

But then again, she _is_ blind so she wouldn't be able to see anyways.

"Damn! Whats smells so good in here?" She calls out with a big smile as she steps into the closet. As the door closes, you let out a breathy laugh as she virtually bumps into almost everything.

"Terezi im here." You call out as she finally bumps into your leg.

"Ah! There you are. I've been looking for you." She says, a hint of mirth in her voice. Her hands are suddenly on you, just feeling your body and you cant help but shiver. You swear you could see her smirk. When her hands reach your face, you cant help but lean into her a little, the gesture oddly comforting.

"You have such a nice face [y/n]." She whispers, her face suddenly very close to yours. You blush and attempt to thank her, but her lips are already on yours and for a moment, you're just so lost in a sea of emotions.

The way Terezi was holding you so close like as though she would never let you go ever, the way she was breathing in your scent like she'd never get the chance to again, the way she kissed you as though she was trying to eat you whole.

As she pulled away, your breaths mingling together, you could swear she was smiling. You know you were.

"You taste like.. [fav color]." She says with a smile. "That and alcohol and…. Grape jelly." She basically growls out the last one as her grip tightens on your waist.

"I cant believe you even kissed that high ass clown." She snarls, pulling you off the box and flush against her. You weren't sure how she managed to guess your favourite color, or the fact that you were making out with Gamzee earlier, but you shrugged it off.

Maybe it was a blind person thing.

"I can make you feel so much better than he can [y/n]. Believe me. I could make you mine." She whispers, carefully brushing away a strand of hair from your face as she kisses you again, slowly this time. You felt her hands roaming your body once again and you decided to do the same. As soon as your hands connected, she took in a sharp intake of breath, her hands doubling in speed as she touched you in all the right places.

One of her hands even making their way south, but it soon deflected. Once again, you were disappointed. You on the other hand, were more bold you supposed. You weren't sure if it was in the rules that's why nobody was doing it, but since it was in the closet, nobody will know.

Your fingers deftly unbuckled her jeans and you slid a hand into the waist band of her panties, teasingly asking her for permission. She half-moans in your mouth as her own hand slides underneath your dress and past that, feeling your own soaked underwear. You could feel her smirk against your kiss as she makes those circular motions against you that have you keening against her.

"[Y/n] are you sure?" She whispers in your ear, taking the time to kiss down your neck as you shivered even though the room was basically burning.

Just as you were about to answer, a knock came at the door.

Terezi hissed, but withdrew herself from you and you did the same. You sighed at the irony at it all.

7 minutes in heaven is truly not enough.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this one! Posting it a little early because my birthday is on Friday and I realized i probably cant update then!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and following the story! Be sure to suggest whoever you want to see yourself in the closet next! I cant wait to see your suggestions!**

 **Special thanks to: Francey-pants for suggesting Terezi! Hope I did her justice! ;) winkgetitjusticewink**

 **xoxo,  
Alaska**


	7. Chapter 6: Twins? (Sollux)

**AN: BE WARNED! LIGHT SMUT LATER IN CHAPTER! (also i think of sollux as a twin bcs bipolar and yh threesome be warned)**

* * *

"[Y/n] are you sure?" She whispers in your ear, taking the time to kiss down your neck as you shivered even though the room was basically burning.

Just as you were about to answer, a knock came at the door.

Terezi hissed, but withdrew herself from you and you did the same. You sighed at the irony at it all.

7 minutes in heaven is truly not enough.

You sighed as you walked out of the closet and into the light. You could barely believe that just happened if you were honest with yourself. You always thought yourself to be straight as a rod, but you guessed the rod had just been through a hot ass furnace because baby, you were bending all over the place.

Instead of pondering it further, you plopped yourself back down into the circle where somebody handed you a drink of something and you chatted away for a solid 7 minutes while another pair entered the closet to do unspeakable (more like unspoken) things to each other.

Finally, it was once again your turn and you dipped your hand into the hat Nepeta offered you to pull out a pair of glasses – no scratch that – **_two_** pairs of glasses. Taped together. With.. _oH goD IS THAT HONEY_?! You immediately drop the pair(s) of sticky ass glasses as Nepeta laughs and picks them up and plops the item back into her hat.

"Sollux! Captor! Its your turn to play!" She squeals and bounds off, gesturing for you to head to the closet. You were uber confused. Wasn't the game supposed to be only two people in the closet? You shrugged as you threw back the rest of your drink and felt the delicious burn of alcohol swish down you and sit nicely with about 7 other shots from earlier in the night.

When you got to the closet, you were amazed with the two (incredibly) fine specimens standing in front of you, talking amongst themselves. At least 6" tall, the two of them looked exactly alike. They had brown hair which was tousled in just the right ways, red and blue multicolored eyes (to your surprise), and they had wristbands on, which looked like they could glow, but maybe it was just a trick of the light. Minus the fact that they were both squinting a little to see because they dropped their glasses into the hat, they were still quite the sight.

Suddenly, they stopped talking and turned to face in your directions. You shifted from foot to foot as they assessed you (stared at your boobs more like it) and gave you a once over before grinning between themselves.

"Don't you wanna come in?" The first one asked. He had the same spiky hair as the other and you gasped in realisation that they were identical twins.

"I couldn't agree more with you." The second one said as he grinned at you.

"I'm Sollux." Said the first one with a bit of a lisp, "And I'm Captor." Said the other one, almost simultaneously as they took one of your hands each and pulled you into the dark of the closet as Nepeta closed the door behind the three of you.

Even after being draped in darkness, you could feel their piercing red and blue multicolored eyes staring you down. To be fair, they were _a lot_ taller than you were and it wasn't long before you felt their hands gently prodding you towards the wall.

You felt one of them move in front of you to cage you in, while you backed up into the wall – No wait, you were sure one of them had lodged themselves behind you.

They clearly wasted no time as you felt hands linger on your thigh, your waist, your chest and even your hair. You groaned at the contact and they both simultaneously grinned, illuminated by what seemed like glow stick wrist bands that they both had on.

"This one seems like fun don't you think Sollux?" Captor said, who was behind you. "Sure." Sollux says, leaning down to suck on your collar bone, eliciting a soft moan from you.

Suddenly, Captor hoists you up to straddle him on his lap as he sits on top of a box. He grins at you and captures your mouth in a passionate open mouthed kiss. Meanwhile, Sollux moves behind you and you felt hands travelling up your hiked up dress.

Probably earlier in the night, you would've protested to a threesome, but the two of them just seemed so telepathically in-synced with each other that it didn't really feel like two people. Well kinda because there were 2 pairs of hands but whatever.

* * *

 **!SMUT BEGINS HERE BE WARNED!**

* * *

Sollux wasted no time in teasing your entrance with his long slender fingers and you moaned into Captors mouth, unconsciously bucking into him on his lap as Sollux's fingers teased you. That forced a grunt from him and you felt his growing need in his lap. Sollux's other hand unbuckled his brothers pants as though he knew (but lets be real, he probably did) and you used your own to free Captor from his (captor ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) pants.

It was probably the first time tonight that you did anything so much as touch the other person outside of clothes but you were 8 shots in and in the moment it just felt right. You held onto Captor's shaft and gave it an experimental tug as Sollux turned you around on his brothers lap to face him.

What you were faced with was probably the hottest thing you've seen all night.

Sollux stood there with his pants half unbuckled with him holding his shirt between his teeth to show off his flat stomach and treasure trail leading down to from what you could see, was getting bigger from the show you just put on with his brother.

You didn't need any further prompting and from your height of sitting down and his height of standing up, you were in the absolute perfect position. You made quick work of his zipper and underwear to reveal his member, standing to attention for you. Since in the beginning they were so rushed into getting you in, you decided to return the favour.

You wasted no time with taking him into your mouth. You heard him moan as he grasped your hair, lightly tugging on it as your tongue worked its wonders on his shaft. You felt Captor tug at your panties and honestly, you were way too into it to stop him.

You felt him prod at your entrance and began to tease you with the tip of his cock. You moaned around his brothers dick and it set off a chain reaction. You felt Sollux move over you to kiss his brother with as much ferocity as he did you and you felt your walls throb.

You weren't into incest or anything, but this was really hot.

Just as Captor pushed the tip into you, and just as Sollux tightened his grip on your hair, you heard the soft knock on the door. You groaned in frustration but it got cut off half way as Captor slammed you down onto his length. You yelped and saw stars as you completely sheathed him and you heard him moan into your ear as Sollux hurriedly recovered himself from his almost-orgasm.

All three of you were breathing hot and heavy and you were in no hurry you stand because you weren't sure if you could.

"Love, I don't mean to hurry you or anything," Captor says breathily, placing a love bite on your neck as you shiver against him. "But if you don't get off my lap, we might have to take it elsewhere for the night." He practically growls into your ear. You moan softly at his words and a shiver runs down your spine as Sollux gently pulls you off his twin.

You whine at the loss of contact, but straighten yourself up as much as you could none-the-less, pulling up your panties and pulling down your dress as far as it would go (not that far).

Both brothers took their places by your side, both hands on you as you trio walked out of the closet.

How you wish there was more than just 7 minutes in that closet.

 **AN: Thank you so much Lanabug (Quotev), Moonstone (Quotev) and nihilistCage ( ) for suggesting Sollux! It was a pleasure writing his as I LOVE SOOLLLUXX OSOMUHCHARUWHNDLJANLAW**

 **till next time!**

 **xoxo  
Alaska **


	8. Chapter 7: Pointy Shades and Drama To Go

Both brothers took their places by your side, both hands on you as you trio walked out of the closet.

How you wish there was more than just 7 minutes in that closet.

But as you walked out of the closet, god damn you could feel everyones eyes on you. You fretted internally. 'Is my dress not pulled down? Can they still see my ass? Why are they staring at my ass?', ' I didn't know there was so many people here', 'God is it hot in here or is it just me? Probably just me.'

It was only then, after you heard Roxy snort, did you realise. Every time you walked out of the closet, you always had them hanging off your hip. Maybe it was the 8 shots you'd had, but you found instead of shame, you felt your self-esteem basically soar.

You took a look around the room and met everyone's eyes one by one, as if saying "Yeah that's right bitches. I'm the fuckin hot topic here. Get on my level.". That literally changed in 2 seconds when [y/c] stepped into the room.

You felt your heart drop down to your shoes as you watched their eyes trail down your body and rest where the twins arms were resting on your hips. You could've sworn [y/c]'s eyes grew darker, but you brushed it off as a trick of the light.

But when he started walking towards you with a forest fire in his eyes, you felt your heart drill a hole into the centre of the earth and stay there. As he walked closer, you felt electricity hum through the air and the two twins scowled and kept their hands on your waist literally gripping it so tight, you'd have bruises there tomorrow.

[Y/C] stopped short right in front of you and pulled on a tight lipped smile.

"[Y/n] can I speak to you in private please?" [y/c] said sweetly, but you definitely heard the sarcasm dripping all over those words like honey. By your side, Captor growled deep in his throat and you actually found it pretty hot, but you gave him and his brother both a pap on their ass and slid out of their grip just to fall into another.

[Y/c] nearly dragged you outside by just their sheer willpower alone and once you were alone, they stood silently assessing you, distance so close yet you should feel it as you heart dug its way past the core of the earth and into space on the other side of the planet. So he's heard. Word spreads quicker than a wildfire here. Always has and always will. [Y/c] takes a step towards you and cups your cheek softly. The gesture shocks you back down to earth.

"What are you doing [y/n]?" They whisper to you, so softly and you slowly feel the world stop spinning. You looked deep into [y/c]'s eyes and you saw the world in it. You could keep staring at them for the rest of your life if you could.

Something was wrong though. Your heart didn't quite strain for theirs the way you were so used to it doing. Half your life was spent yearning for [y/c]'s heart that you never looked at anyone else. You never yearned for anything like their heart.

Looking back at the night, most of it was a little fuzzy, but if you were being honest to yourself, but you remembered every inch of it. Every moment spent with your old friends, chatting, laughing, enjoying life in general. Every moment in the closet, every inch of skin, every kiss shared. You enjoyed this. You enjoyed getting what you wanted. With [y/c] you had waited for 6 years for nothing. Not a kiss, not a touch and certainly not their heart. Here, people were so ready to give their hands, their heart and their time for you.

Then the world started turning again.

You suddenly couldn't meet their eyes again. You saw the flash of hurt on their face. You suddenly contemplated whether or not you were forcing yourself to love them. You felt the sudden urge to run and hide. Just as you were trying to explain yourself, you felt a hand tug you away.

It was Nepeta. For once, you didn't mind the distraction.

She pulled you in and as you passed the bar, you saw Tavros chatting away with Gamzee. You watched them kiss and you quirked your eyebrows at them. Smoothly stealing Gamzee's drink and gulping it down. You sure as hell needed the buzz after that.

"You're gonna like this round." Nepeta giggled as she led you to the closet by the hand. Just outside the closet on a decorative table, you saw a pair of shades. They weren't aviators so they weren't Dave's. They were some pointy kind and you were kinda confused. Inside, there was a senior with his eyes closed with a set of headphones on, silently enjoying the music.

When Nepeta gestured for you to enter, he seemed to sense your presence because his eyes cracked open to show his bright orange irises. The sight alone nearly knocked you off your feet before the two of you were plunged into the darkness that you had become so accustomed to now. You heard him heave a sigh and even in the dark you swore. His eyes were freaking glowing.

You giggled at the thought and you saw him cock his head a little in question. Man of few words you guessed.

"Dude your eyes are like… Glowing. Maybe I'm just drunk." You laughed, the unexpected feeling of arms around your waist making the sound die in your throat. You mentally bashed yourself. That was such an ugly sound.

The stranger chuckled and the sound was merely a light tinkle, but it had a sort of husky quality to it as well.

"They are glowing. I made them myself. Normally my shades would do, but who the fuck wears shades to a party at night aye?" He mumbles softly, the sound of his voice so magical you could listen to it all day, but you laughed at his comment anyway.

"Oh my gosh you should meet my friend then. His names Dave and like he wears these aviators all the damn time and I keep telling him to take it off but he wont and hes such a dork and come to think of it he kinda looks a lot like you. Or you look a lot like him. Wait," You pause because hes laughing so hard and you actually had no idea what you said but he plants a sweet kiss on your lips but you don't mind.

"You remind me of all the best parts of my ex, Rolal." He says, his voice so full of mirth talking about his ex so nonchalantly like that. It lowkey pissed you off but you brushed it off because he was kissing you again and you liked that. He should kiss you more.

"She was always going off on these crazy babbles. You even taste like her. Like alcohol and strawberry lipstick." He mumbles into the kiss. "And to answer your question, yeah he does look like me." He says with his lips still on yours. You could feel his smile against yours that it made you smile too.

"He's my younger brother after all." He manages to say in between snickers. You pulled away from his laughing form long enough to take a good look at him, your eyes finally used to the darkness now.

He had the same lopsided smile as Dave, the same wild look in their eyes and the same platinum blonde hair. You whistled and it made him laugh even harder.

"I think you're literally the first person I've met that hasn't compared me at first glance to my brother, or NOT heard of me from him before." He chuckled.

You grinned at him and pulled him closer to press a kiss on his neck. You decided that it probably wouldn't be too sexy up in here in this one. He seemed too preoccupied with laughing than interested in you.

"So Strider. I haven't caught your name." You said smoothly, wiggling your eyebrows and sending a wink his way, causing him to literally sink down, heaving silently from laughing so hard.

"Yeah you're literally a reincarnation of her, and the names Dirk. Yours?" He replied, looking up at you from his position on the floor.

You sunk down to his level and kicked off your shoes for the benefit of yourself.

"[Y/n]." You replied curtly as he pulled you into his lap on the floor and ran a hand through your hair. God damn does he know how to pamper a girl or what?

He hummed softly, his laughter dying down finally.

"So, why'd you two break up?" You asked cautiously after a quick moment of him just running his fingers through your hair.

"Oh, it wasn't like I didn't like her or anything. I'm just into guys." Dirk says with a shrug.

Now that was unexpected.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" You asked tentatively, slowly walking into uncharted territory. I mean, the guy just came out to you. You weren't sure if he was drunk or what…

"Yeah I do actually. He just doesn't know it." He says with a dreamy smile. Yep. Definitely drunk. You decided you like this guy. Drunk or not, he seems pretty chill.

So then, Dirk goes on about literally every aspect of his imaginary relationship with his guy called Jake, and he seems cool. From what Dirk is saying, (and I quote on quote) hes hot, wears glasses, is hot, is into blue chicks (?), is still hot and is a huge dork.

You laugh and hes confused for a second but the dopy smile returns and hes laughing with you and you two are kissing again and you affirm with yourself that he should do it more often.

Then you mentally kick yourself because you realise hes taken.

Then you kick yourself again because hes only technically taken.

Then you kick yourself for the last time because being technically taken is still considered as taken.

The two of you talk a little more and kiss a little more (Yep. Definitely should do it more ofte- oW)

And then Nepeta is knocking at the door and you two part ways with a smile. All of a sudden, your phone buzzes and you check to see that it was an unknown number that sent you a message. You check it expecting the worst but you find its just Dirk.

You smile and try to remind yourself to ask him how you got your number and in your drunken state, you name his contact 'Drink'. You practically hover on back towards the group and before you could make it back, Feferi is hustling you back into the closet. Before you could protest, you see a really angry albino sulking towards the closet and your heart sinks.

"Jesus please be with me." You mutter under your breath.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Its been like 3 weeks since I've updated? Wowow time flies. Sorry I had exams :] Hope I kept you on your toes there ;]**

 **So thank you so much Francey-pants (Quotev) once again for requesting Dirk! I wanted to do something more saucy (winkwonk) but I decided that it would be nicer to have a refresher every now and then :]**

 **STAY TUNED FOLKS! (and dont forget to leave the next character in the reviews ;) )**

 **xoxo,  
Alaska**


	9. Chapter 8: Crabby

The two of you talk a little more and kiss a little more and then Nepeta is knocking at the door and you two part ways with a smile. All of a sudden, your phone buzzes and you check to see that it was an unknown number that sent you a message. You check it expecting the worst but you find its just Dirk.

You smile and try to remind yourself to ask him how you got your number and in your drunken state, you name his contact 'Drink'. You practically hover on back towards the group and before you could make it back, Feferi is hustling you back into the closet. Before you could protest, you see a really angry albino sulking towards the closet and your heart sinks.

"Jesus please be with me." You mutter under your breath.

You watched as Mr Krabby Pants scowled as he walked to you, his face turning so many different shades of red it wasn't even funny. You too, felt yourself flush as you remembered the more than heated argument you two had just about an hour ago, but the wounds still burned fresh.

You stumble to find words to say when he practically skulks into the closet and makes himself at home (Well, it technically is his house) and though you were gaping at a giggling Feferi, you could feel his eyes on you and you felt wary and tired.

You sighed as she closed the door and made a mental note to pull out of the game once you got the chance to, or if you ever got the chance to more like it.

The awkwardness hung heavy and low as you both sat and stood in the darkness. You cleared your throat and began to say something about the irony of it all, but you heard him suck in a breath and the words just died in your throat. The silence carried on for what seemed like an eternity and then you heard the sniffling.

You whipped your head over to where Karkat was sitting and through the darkness you only managed to see his silhouette. You thanked everything you could think of that he couldn't see you, as you tentatively set a hand on his shoulder. You felt his stiffen up at first and you wished with all your heart that he would feel better, and as if a miracle had occurred, you felt his body shiver a little and he let out a long but soft sigh that sounded like resignation.

"Its just not fair." He mumbled into his hands. The message was so clearly for you but you didn't know how to reply.

"I don-" you managed to irk out before he turned to you and you could practically see the tears in his eyes and the hurt in his voice.

"Of course you don't understand! You never did and you never will!" He seethed, his voice so interlaced with so many emotions it almost hurt you physically as he threw them at you.

"To think I could trust someone as simple as Gamzee," He said, practically spitting his name out with the rest of the words as though it burnt his tongue to say it, "to keep ONE Gog damned secret!" He yelled. You were so glad the closet was practically full of things, otherwise you would be worried of others hearing this.

"Well what is it you want then?" You say, practically having to yell over his voice as your exasperation got to you.

"I only ever wanted you!" He shouts back, tears fully cascading down his cheeks, the droplets dripping onto your thigh as he said each word.

"I only wanted you.." He whispers, his voice dropping down to a low defeated mutter once again. You saw his shadow visibly sag and you nearly jumped in shock as he tentatively grasped your hand.

He was so gentle with it as though it might shatter if he held it too tight.

"Please." His voice came out in a soft whisper, so full of want and need. It was like nothing you've heard before. It wasn't the same wants and needs of the twins, nor was it anything that you've heard anyone mutter to you in your short years in life.

It was vulnerable and weak as though he was physically placing his heart in your hands and for a second you realised your hands were on his chest and you could feel his heart beat for you. He sucked in a breath and shakily exhaled it as he clutched your hands to his heart.

"I've loved you for so long [y/n]." He whispers, letting go of your hands. You could feel his eyes searching yours for any sign of recognition and you didn't know how you felt. There were so many factors right now but suddenly, you felt a soft pang in your chest as though something or someone was trying to pull it open. You realised what the emotion was. It was sympathy.

You felt strongly for him only because you knew what it was like to be in that situation. To love somebody for so long yet not ever getting their heart. You thought of [c/n] and how you parted with them just now and you felt your heart clench tight at the thought.

Your body moved on its own accord and your lips met his so softly in a kiss so bittersweet it broke your heart.

Karkat was tense. You could feel it in the way his arms gently embraced you that this was something he would cherish forever. As you kissed, you felt yourself melt into his arms which were practically the only things holding you up. You opened your eyes to see his own closed and relishing in the moment. You dragged your hand through his orangey-red hair and you swear he practically purred. You lost yourself in the vast expanse of freckles that he had and you swore you would do it again. Then, the sound of his voice breaks you out of your trance.

"If I cant have you with me at all, just allow me this one luxury." He mutters against your lips and you felt a chain being pressed into your open palm. His hands were shaking as he did it and without a second thought, he softly kissed you one last time as you heard someone knocking on the door.

You felt his stiffen up as though they were going to walk in but as the footsteps drew further, he relaxed. He held your hand tight as he walked to the door and as he was about to open it, he released his hold on your hand.

"Thank you [y/n]." He whispered as he enveloped you in a hug that sent the blood rushing to your cheeks.

As he opened the door, you saw whatever was left of the softness that you witnessed in the closet leave and his façade of being angry all the time was back on. You watched in awe as whatever anger he possessed slowly made its way onto his face, twisting it so that nobody would see the true interior. With one last look at you, he stalked off to another part of the house, no doubt about to launch into a rant about how stupid the game really was.

You looked into your hand and at the chain he had given you and you gasped.

It was a beautiful solid silver plated chain with the cancer symbol etched onto it. You felt your heartstrings pull and you felt more sober than you had in days. You clumsily worked the chain onto your neck where you felt it rightfully belonged and walked off to the bar.

You definitely needed another drink.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Sososososososo sorry this took so long to come up! Had a bit of a writers block there for a little while. owo**

 **Well that and the fact that I had exams lately does not help.**

 **Special thanks to JustificationNotNeeded ( ) for requesting Karkat! I loved writing this /3 so bittersweet xxxxx**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this! Do leave a comment in the reviews on who should be next in the closet with you! Be sure to fav and follow the story too! See yall in the next one!**


End file.
